Tes Dari Ibu Mertua
by L.A Lights
Summary: Bercerita tentang Tsunade yang memberikan tes kepada tiga pria kecean. Tes untuk mengetahui apakah mereka pantas menjadi menantu atau tidaknya. Pokoknya-Humorlah.


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto.**_

 _ **Rate : Teen.**_

 _ **Warning : Au, Full OOC.**_

 _ **Inspirasi dari humor internet**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **L.A Lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Tes Dari Ibu Mertua~**_

"Jadi cecunguk seperti kalian ini mau melamar anak-anak saya, hm?" seorang wanita semok, sexy, montok berdada besar memandang remeh tiga pria yang duduk di sofa hadapannya.

"Yah tante." sahut tiga lelaki itu kompakan.

Wanita semok dengan pakaian khas yang mengekpos belahan dadanya itu menatap tajam pria paling ujung serta mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. "Apa pekerjaanmu bocah?"

Yang mendapat pertanyaan spontan menjawab di sertai tegukan ludahnya. "Tukang rongsok, tante." pria yang sebetulnya cukup kece dengan raut muka kalem, rambut hitam panjang di kuncir rendah serta tubuh yang tegap. Yang seharusnya lebih cocok jadi model ketimbang tukang rongsok.

Tsunade mlotot hebat.

Sedang tiga orang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Tsunade hanya tertawa kecil-minus satu gadis berambut pirang kuncir kuda yang cemberut. Atau lebih tepatnya dua orang gadis itu menertawakan betapa nistanya kekasih kakak tertuanya.

"Lalu, apa kau yakin bisa menghidupi Ino dengan pekerjaan seperti itu? Tukang rongsok?"

"Hahahahhaha ha ha ha."

Sontak semua tatapan mengarah pada seorang pria berambut oranye jabrik serta beberapa koleksi tindik di beberapa wajahnya itu. Sadar akan tawanya, dan pada akhirnya sebuah cengiran kuda Pein sunggingkan.

Gadis berambut Indigo mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga kakak nomor duanya. "Bahkan kekasihmu lebih nista kak!" bisiknya lirih.

"Asuh!" umpat gadis berhelaian anti mainstream yaitu pink, secara spontanitas dan pelan.

"Jadi apa kau sanggup menghidupinya dengan pekerjaan nista seperti itu bocah?"

Suara Tsunade membuat suasana yang semula sedikit kacau karena tawa Pein kembali menegang, kususnya untuk Itachi.

Dengan keringat menumpuk di jidatnya akhirnya Itachi mengangguk mantap. "Saya yakin sa-sa-sanggup, tante!" lalu Itachi mengelap keringat di jidatnya.

'Fyuuh, auranya sungguh membuat gue gugup setengah modar.' batin pria berkeriput itu.

"Bagus," Tsunade mengangguk puas. "Begitulah seharusnya pria. Harus yakin akan sesuatu." lalu bola mata madunya mengarah pada pria di sebelah Itachi, seperkian detik kemudian dagu Tsunade anjlok.

Ketiga putrinya mengikuti arah pandang Tsunade. Lalu ...

"Bahkan nistanya kekasihmu sangat buruk, Sakura. Ngak punya sopan santun pisan." Ino berbisik lirih di sertai tawa kecilnya.

Sakura hanya bisa bengong ditempat, dalam hatinya bagaimana bisa di saat sepenting ini Pein masih bisa-bisanya membaca majalah bokep dengan begitu santainya.

Karena suasana sangat hening bagai kuburan dirasakan adik termuda. Pada akhirnya Hinata menatap pria paling ujung dengan rambut putih klimis, raut muka jutek dan tak bersahabat.

Mengerti akan arti tatapan Hinata sontak membuat pria yang kerap memuja agama sesat itu menaikkan tangan kanananya. Lalu siku tangan Hidan melayang cepat kearah gundul Pein, lalu ... lalu apa yang akan terjadi saodara-saodara?

JDAK!

"ASYUH!" umpat Pein secara kasar persis seperti kekasihnya, Sakura.

"Cecunguk kepala duren! Bisa kau buang majalah laknatmu itu sebelum kutendang pantatmu."

Mendengar ucapan penuh nada geraman sontak membuat Pein memasuki mode awalnya, kalem. Di buangnya majalah laknat itu dan menatap lurus sepasang payudara Tsunade *HAH?* dan sedetik kemudian ilernya ngeces deras bak sungai amazon.

BUAGH!

Pein tersungkur dengan hidung penuh darah.

.

.

"Apa pekerjaanmu anak muda?" lagi, Tsunade mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama persis.

Hidan yang bosan mengeluarkan tasbih dan memulai wiritan sesatnya. "Hombila hombila oh jashin-sama." abaikan.

Dengan penuh percaya diri serta dada membusung, Pein menjawab spontan. "Sopir truk pengangkut tinja." diahiri senyuman kece pada Sakura, sontak gadis itu memasuki mode malu-malu kambing.

"Hah?" Tsunade sweatdrop. "La-lalu apa kau yakin bi-"

Pein nyambar omongan calon mertuanya seenak udel. "Yah tentu saja sangat-sangat yakin. Terlebih saya sangat mencintai anak anda." lagi senyum kecenya nampak.

Sakura blushing. 'Oh Pein, dibalik kebokepan loe itulah yang gue suka. Kyaahh' Sakura jingkraan di sofa. Tak tau jika para penghuni memasang poker face padanya.

Tsunade mengangguk lalu memandang pria terahir. "Hei cecunguk!" panggilnya kasar.

Hidan noleh seraya mendelik. Ditunjukkannya sebuah tasbih pada Tsunade seraya berucap. "Tunggu sekejap Tante. Biarlah saya menyelesaikan wiritan pada Dewa Jashin-sama yang maha agung."

Ino menoleh pada Hinata seraya berbisik. "Bukankah kekasihmu jauh lebih nista, Hinata?! Dasar cacing kremi pemuja aliran sesat."

Hinata pundung di pojokan.

Tsunade balas mendelik, nafasnya naik turun. Jemari rampingnya menunjuk sang pemuja agama sesat. "JANGAN BAWA-BAWA AGAMA SESAT LOE KOEMARI ATAU GUE TANDANG PANTATMU YANG BAU ITU SAMPAI KELUAR RUMAH!" murka mode on.

Hinata tak lagi pundung, malah tengkulep kala dua kakaknya menyeringai remeh padanya.

Hidan berdiri tak terima seraya ngacungin jari tengahnya. "OJO SEKAREPE DEWE YO TANTE! INI DEWA JAHSIN. JANGAN MAIN-MAIN MENGHINA SEENAK UDELNYA LO YAW. ATAU GUE LANDRAT LOE TAN-"

DUAGH!

Hidan terkapar dengan dagu bercucuran darah.

.

.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu anak muda?" Tsunade menyilangkan kakinya hingga sukses mengekpos pahanya yang mulus di depan tiga pria kecean itu.

Itachi meneguk ludah, netranya memasuki mode fokus akan paha calon mertua. 'Seandainya gue bisa merabanya. Oh jashin yang di sembah Hidan.' pikiran lelaki berkeriput ini sudah melayang ke hal yang iya-iya.

"Pekerjaan saya mbandar 'candy evil' tante." jelas Hidan santai dengan raut muka watedos.

Tsunade menatap horror pria berambut putih itu.

Pein mendekat kearah Hidan seraya berbisik. "Rumah loe dimana? Gue mau pesan sepuluh (sepuluh = seratus butir) nih buat enjoy."

Hidan ngacungin jempolnya. Sampai sebuah kertas menimpuk jidatnya. Diraihnya kertas kucel itu seraya membuka isinya. Dan nampak sederet kalimat yang kiranya seperti ini.

 _Anjing loe! Kan udah gue bilang jangan sebutin pekerjaan nista loe itu. Cari alasan kerja lainnya kek. Asal jangan kerjaan asli loe itu ngerti._

Hidan meneguk ludah, di gulirnya pandangannya pada Hinata, lantas sedetik kemudian pria pemuja agama sialan itu menyunggingkan cengiran kuda kala Hinata membuat tanda menebas leher.

"Ehem, yang tadi bercanda kok tante. Sebenarnya pekerjaan saya hanya sebatas pengamen." dia nyengir. Kemudian berbisik kearah Pein. "perumahan Fajar nomor 87."

"Hm," Tsunade mengangguk lega seraya menatap tiga calon menantunya disertai senyum. "Baiklah calon menantu-menantuku yang cakep. Silahkan pulang dan kalian kuterima."

"YOOSSHHH! AKHIRNYA GUE BAKALAN BISA KUDA-KUDAAN SAMA INO SEPUASNYA!"

"YEAHHH! AHIRNYA GUE JUGA BISA KUDA-KUDAAN SAMA SAKURA SEPUASNYA JUGA."

"HOREEE SAJALAH!" Hidan ngikut.

.

.

Selepas kepulangan ketiga cecunguk itu Tsunade menyeringai jahat seraya menatap tiga anaknya yang cantik-cantik kayak dia.

"Akan mama tes satu persatu dari mereka. Apakah layak atau tidaknya. Soalnya mama gak mau mereka hanya mau anaknya tapi tidak mau mamanya."

Tiga gadis menghela nafas lesu. Masih ada lagi ternyata. Hadeh-hadeh.

"Ayah pulang." sosok pria tua menyapa. Smirk mencurigakan nampak di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa anda mengajak saya naik ginian tante?" Hidan mendesis tak rela kala harus menaiki perahu bergaya bebek bersama Tsnade di sebuah sungai kusus. 'Asuh! Kalau begini bisa dikira gue gigolo.' pikir Hidan nista.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum. "Tak ada salahnya kan agar lebih dekat dengan calon menantu?"

Hidan mengangguk setuju, tapi. 'tapi inikan kusus untuk pasangan kekasih. Kampret! Gue bakalan disangka gigolo benaran nih.' dia misuh-misuh dalam hati.

Satu perahu bergaya angsa melintas disebelah perahu Hidan. Dua anak muda mudi itu tertawa aneh seraya melirik Hidan. "Ciyeeee sukanya tante-tante."

Hidan mlotot hebat. "Kampret! Kremi cacingan Sasori bertampang balita!" diraihnya sebuah sepatu kirinya, lantas melemparnya persis kearah gundul Sasori-temannya.

DUAKH!

Sepatu itu sukses menghantam gundul merahnya.

"KAMPRET LOE HIDAN!"

.

.

Awalnya ajakan Tsunade biasa-biasa saja kala menaiki perahu bergaya bebek ini. Sampai tanpa sengaja-atau lebih tepatnya di sengaja. Tsunade tergelincir dan kejeburlah dia.

Hidan nepok jidatnya. "Kok bisa kegelincir sih?" dia tengok kiri kanan berharap menemukan tali atau apapun untuk calon mertuanya itu.

"Help Hidan!"

Karena tak menemukan apapun dan takut juga bila kelamaan si calon mertua bakalan modar dan Hinata ngamuk. Maka tanpa pikir panjang Hidan langsung saja tuh loncat buat nolongin Tsunade.

Dan Hidan lupa akan sesuatu.

"TOLONG, GUE TENGGELAM!" ternyata dia gak bisa berenang.

Tsunade mendengus. "DASAR GOBLOK!" dan pada ahirnya posisi kebalik. Dimana sang penolong malah di tolong.

.

.

"Hah!? Uhuk-uhuk" Pein bahkan harus keselek 'candy evil' sepuluh biji kala mendengar cerita Hidan barusan.

"Serius loe?" sedang Itachi nampak tak percaya. Diraihnya botol minuman Colla seraya meneguk sedikit lantas memasukkan lima belas candy dalam mulutnya. "Fyuhh~ menarik-menarik." pria berkeriput itu mengangguk dua kali.

"Ini saja gue sampai pilek," Hidan mengusap pangkal hidungnya kala flu menyerangnya. "Oh ya Pein, Itachi. Jika Tsunade kejebur tolongin dia. Dan esoknya sebuah mobil entah merk apa akan terparkir di depan rumah loe beserta sebuah surat yang berbunyi. _Dari calon ibu mertuamu_."

"Wow!" Pein berteriak norak. "Seperti mobil Audi di depan rumah loe itu?"

Hidan mengangguk songong sekali. "Hahaha. Gue gituloh, gak bisa berenang saja dapat Audi."

Pein dan Itachi adu tos.

.

.

Seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini Pein dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah luntur menemani Tsunade menaiki perahu ber-style bebek seperti kemarin.

"Kok kamu tersenyum terus dari tadi, Pein?" tanya Tsunade dengan alis naik satu.

"Oh tak apa kok tante. Saya hanya seneng saja diajak calon mertua jalan-jalan." senyuman Pein kian mengembang. 'karena gue bakalan punya mobil, hahaha' tambahnya dalam hati penuh laknat.

Seperti yang Hidan ceritakan. Tsunade pun kejebur bebas di tengah danau. Dengan raut moka sok panik, Pein tanpa melepas dompet dan phonsel, langsung meloncat kedanau. Tapi naas, dia tergelincir di pinggiran body perahu hingga kepalanya kejedot body perahu itu sendiri. Semaputlah dia dengan kepala bercucuran darah.

Tsunade nepok jidatnya lagi dengan perasaan mangkel. "BANGSAT! MAU LONCAT SAJA GAK BERES!"

Dan adegan sang penolong malah di tolong pun kembali terjadi.

.

.

.

Esoknya seoonggok BMW terparkir bebas di depan rumah Pein.

Dengan jidat berbalutkan perban, Pein berlari pontang panting dengan cengiran kebahagiaan. Diraihnya sebongkah kertas di kaca mobil seraya membaca isinya.

 _Dari calon ibu mertuamu._

"YEAAHHHH! GUE PUNYA MOBIL KEREN!" Pein meninju udara. Deburan ombak menjadi latar belakang dia.

.

.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini pun terjadi lagi. Dimana calon menantu beserta calon mertua menaiki perahu model bebek.

Itachi dengan raut muka kalemnya tak pasang ekspresi berarti. Dan itu membuat Tsunade menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Itachi?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak kok, hanya saja saya sedang memikirkan rongsokan yang saya kumpulkan tadi malam kira-kira dapat berapa gitu."

"O-oh." setetes keringat sweatdrop mengucur dari jidat kiri Tsunade.

Satu perahu dengan model Ikan Hiu melintas disebelah perahu Itachi. Dua anak muda yang satu lelaki cukup kece dengan smirk khasnya, rambut model enthok flu burung.

"BAKA ITACHI! LOE NGENCANI TANTE-TANTE HAH?"

Suara itu.

Itachi menoleh spontan. Matanya mlotot kayak Hidan waktu itu. Mulutnya ternganga. Sedetik kemudian sebuah sempak melayang dan menghantam persis wajah Itachi. Itu Sasuke pelakunya.

"ASYUH!" Dengan perasaan geram diraihnya hells Tsunade dan membidikkan persis kearah jidat Sasuke dengan maknyos.

JDAK!

Sasuke terkapar dengan hells menancap jidatnya.

.

.

Dan disinilah puncaknya. Saat Tsunade kejebur dan bersiap akan menantunya yang menolongnya.

Itachi tanpa expresi berarti langsung meloncat dan meraih kedua tangan Tsunade. Dengan cekatan diikatnya kedua tangan Tsunade serta kedua kakinya dengan tali yang ia bawa.

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI CECUNGUK KUPRET?!"

Itachi hanya menyunggingkan smrik khas dia banget. Lalu dia naik lagi menuju perahu. Membiarkan Tsunade yang terbawa arus serta lolongannya.

"CALON MENANTU BAJINGANNNNNN!"

"Hn, makanya jadi orang tua jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh." gumamnya santai tanpa dosa. Lantas pulang meninggalkan Tsunade yang entah bagaimana nasipnya.

.

.

Esoknya seonggok Lamborghini terparkir apik di depan rumah Itachi.

Dengan mulut ternganga plus berbuih karena kaget. Digamparnya pipinya sendiri berharap ini hanya mimpi sampai sebuah kertas di kaca mobil membuatnya menghentikan aksi menggampar diri sendiri.

Tangan yang bergetar hebat karena khawatir jika sang pengirim adalah hantu Tsunade. Itachi membuka kertas itu perlahan dan...

 _Dari calon Ayah mertuamu._

 _Jiraiya_

 _ **END DENGAN GAJENYA.**_

 _ **Maaf bila gak lucu dan aneh. Hehehe.**_


End file.
